Armada: Love Box Shuffle
by CampionSayn
Summary: Armada. A collection of iPod shuffle drabbles with some odd and some best loved pairings.
1. Lion

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Okay, since my latest style of writing is the iPod shuffle, I have directed my attention on a fandom without much. This one being TF: Armada.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lion (Angel)- Starscream/Alexis:

Digging through muck and slime and Primus only knew what else, a certain Decepticon Seeker was getting far worse than desperate to find the little fleshling he'd lost.

He did not wish to lose her... and he didn't even know _why_.

The muck was starting to clog his gears and his servos hurt from skimming over everything except the little fleshling the Seeker had come to....

_There!_

Clasping gently, gently, Alexis' little body was revealed to him. Sun orange optics flared at the sight of her. Covered in debris and filth, but still breathing.

The mech gave a sigh of....relief, happiness.... maybe even hope.

* * *

White Houses- Rad/Carlos:

"So, this is our family estate... Have fun and don't set anything on fire and this should be a good weekend."

Taking heed of Rad's warning, the first three awakened Mini-cons took off for the large body of water the humans called a pool, beeping happily. Alexis followed close behind to prevent any accidental damage.

Carlos, for his part, was content to stay on the fluffy bed he and his boyfriend would occupy.

"Want some food?"

"Want sleep." Came the muffled reply as tanned fingers clasped the blue eyed boy's wrist, pulling him down for warth.

* * *

Neverending story- High Wire/Grindor:

"This... is so... fragging.... pointless..."

Huffing and puffing up a mountain located somewhere deep within the forests of China, Grindor complained for what High Wire was sure to be the twenty-third time.

"Not pointless," High Wire corrected, "_Tiring._" Leave it to the light blue Mini-con to look at the glass as half full as they both almost slid downwards again.

The optics of his friend appeared to give him a dirty look at the correction, the action quickly followed by Grindor swiftly picking up a piece of bamboo and swatting his best friend with it.

High Wire simply hummed.

* * *

I Stand Alone- Billy/ Fred:

Strange as it was to think, Billy enjoyed Fred's company a great deal. His best friend, to many, was a fat, whiney pain in the as... And, though Billy was loathe to admit it, the freckle face thought them to be right. Even after Rad and the Autobots softened him up.

But, it didn't matter. Before Fred, Billy had nothing and nobody, so he'd rather have this one over-weight, benevolent brunette than a thousand human, Autobot and Mini-con companions.

Without Fred, he'd be alone.

* * *

The Court of Miracles- Hot Shot/ Wheeljack:

"Get off me."

"No."

"Get off me, _now_, Hot Shot."

"Will you hold still if I do?"

The silence was next to welcome as the yellow mech gave a self-serving smirk at Wheeljack, continuing to sit on the Decepticon. And all the while, he went on patching up his former comrade's mangled leg.

Never mind one of his own optics was profoundly damaged, Hot Shot could see just enough to fix the larger mech. As an added bonus, maybe he wouldn't get scrapped for his help.

* * *

Love this? Hate this? Either way there'll be more to come, so please, please, **PLEASE **leave a review!


	2. Kiss Me GoodBye

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Small, tiny note: These pairings will sometimes be very odd, but trust me when I say it will be worth it. Ideas and constructive criticism is good.

* * *

Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me- Leader-1/Sparkplug:

Despite Leader-1 being far less likely than even his tyrannical Bulk to admit his feelings to someone, he still found himself standing a good ten feet away from a certain yellow Mini-con. A vase of stolen roses and babies breath held out before him.

Sparkplug, for his part, was both very shocked and very pleased at this. Well, perhaps 'pleased' was too strong a word, but close enough.

"Finally admit to yourself that I'm _just_ sexy enough for you?"

".... 'Sexy'?" the grey 'Con asked, very confused, his thick voice strangled under the weight of this situation.

"Never mind, ya' big lug."

Leader-1 did understand that insult, but had no time to come up with a good come-back as his love-interest pounced on him.

* * *

Kiss My Irish Ass- Jolt/ Long Arm:

Okay, this situation wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility, but Jolt was still hoping his optics were malfunctioning.

Off-lining his optics for a good five seconds, the orange flier found that his blue orbs were still working perfectly as the scene once again came into focus.

Long Arm had bleached himself green. Again.

"I'm sorry." Red Alert's Mini beeped pathetically.

"... Whatever. Let's go find the Street Action Team. Maybe they kept the stuff the fleshlings used on you the last three times."

* * *

Savin' Me- Scavenger/Smokescreen:

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

Scavenger looked dubiously at Smokescreen as the slightly shorter mech hid something thin, small and obviously human made behind himself. It was really quite funny to the fighter.

"Well, if it's really nothing then-- Oh, hello Optimus." Scavenger said, raising his hand in greeting.

Smokescreen quickly turned around to repeat the action to his commander... only to find he was not there. Not at all.

The orange mech cringed as he felt his dirty secret being snatched from his hands, energon rushing to his face in a blush.

"... Oh, you poor slagger."

Within his extremly large hands, the mercenary held a copy of 'The Ultimate Ride' magazine.

* * *

Kiss Me Good-Bye- Red Alert/ Jetfire:

He would not let go. He would not move from his perch. No.

"Jetfire, please get off me. You're very heavy." The Autobot medic begged in his own stoic manner as he held the flier 'bridal style', trying to pry him off his neck, the red and white 'Bot's arms cutting off the energon to Red Alert's head.

"First, you've gotta kill that disgusting, slimy wire creature!"

"For the last time, it's not a wire, it's organic and called a snake. Also, according to Carlos, it can't hurt you even if it _were_ poisonous."

"...But, you'll still kill it, right?"

_Sigh_.

* * *

Promise- Thrust/ Tidal Wave:

"Do you solemnly swear to never, ever recreate the events that led to the cause of this.... mess?" The squid headed (insert moral outrage here) tactician asked the fantastically larger Decepticon, pointing to the still half frozen Megatron, sitting in quiet rage upon his thrown.

Tidal Wave gave and agonizingly slow nod. And then proceeded to complete his punishment of getting the solid block of ice from Thrust's mid-section down to his feet, removed. Megatron would be taken care of by Demolisher and Starscream. Why?

Because, the Decepticon tyrant wanted to see how well the giant could handle a laser, no bigger than Tidal Wave's own thumb.

Primus help Thrust.


	3. Face Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Small, tiny note: These pairings will sometimes be very odd, but trust me when I say it will be worth it. Ideas and constructive criticism is good.

* * *

Mirror, Mirror- Blurr/ Sideswipe:

The blue sniper hated this. Really, _really_ hated. This was awful.

He could blow the head off any Decepticon slagger with next to no effort, he could turn the worst slacker on Cybertron into a designated soldier, he could probably win the Mini-con War single handed....

He could _not_ deal with a weeping, wailing Sideswipe.

"Now, now... it's really not that bad." This wasn't true of course. The young mech had gotten a call from his twin that day, so of course the **hour**before, the Decepticons had to break into the base and Cyclonus _had _to wipe the floor with the blue and grey mech leaving him a scrapped mess. And on top of that, when Sunstreaker did call on the audio-_visual_ screen, Sideswipe _had_to pass out from energon loss mid-sentence.

So, here was Blurr, the most socially challenged mech in the Universe trying to calm down an impossibly embarrassed/ ashamed Sideswipe.

Maybe he could get Red Alert to knock him out...?

* * *

Breaking the Habit- Demolisher/ Cyclonus:

"Get yourself scrapped."

If Demolisher hadn't been in such pain, he might have kept his mouth shut, but then, maybe not. He'd never felt so betrayed in his existence. Megatron had lost Starscream, his usual punching bag, to the Autobots and now he had to find a new one.

He hadn't even thought twice when the most loyal of the Decepticon Elite had accidentally bumped him in the hall.

The worst part of it, though, was that Demolished hadn't even hit back once. Didn't cross his processor to _try_. Megatron only stopped after he got _**bored**_.

Cyclonus had found him an hour later in a crumpled heap and was presently doing his best to patch up the tank. When the three words left Demolisher's voice box, the 'copter had been very confused. A little offended, but mostly confused.

Until, of course, he saw the horned shadow creeping in from the doorway.

* * *

Face Down- Swindle/ Sureshock:

To say Swindle was amused and highly turned on would be an understatement.

The red Mini-con had been somewhat surprised when he heard that Blackout's Bulk had snagged one of the Autobot's fleshling partnered Mini-con's. And that surprise had turned to giddy anticipation when he saw exactly which one.

"Don't just stand there Swindle. help me!"

"But Leader-1, you said you could handle this yourself." The speedster teased, continuing to lean on the throne room's wall, watching Sureshock fight off Blackout, Crumplezone and Leader-1 _at the same time_ with some awesome moves.

Besides, he had already contributed to this little display. He had dragged Bonecrusher and Inferno to the medbay when the orange scooter-con had tossed them against the wall, leaving two unsightly dents and sending them into stasis for the time being.

Though, he did beep the occasional compliment, "You're looking good. You work out?"

Sureshock paused a moment, his optics leveling on Swindle as he held Leader-1 in a choke-hold, "....Yeah. Self-defence with Alexis twice a week."

"Nice." Good to see _they_ were still on civil terms.

* * *

Okay, this set was short but there will be more as soon as I get at least 3 reviews!.... Setting the bar really low here, c'mon, help me out!


	4. Tragic Kingdom

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing owns me… though, I sometimes wish it did…

Though I didn't get the asked number of reviews, these things have been bugging me, so I have no choice but to be a starving artist….. *sob*…..

* * *

Tragic Kingdom- Liftor/Incinerator:

"Get them off! Oh, Primus, get them OFF!!"

Crying out in what was probably just hysterics, Liftor ran through the halls of the Autobot base, flailing his thick arms wildly, trying to rid himself of more than a dozen small, _glowing_ insects.

Finally crashing into the Mini-con lounge, where Incinerator, the Air Defense Team and Rollbar were occupied with a game of Poker, Smokescreen's partner started rolling around on the floor, only Incinerator seeming to notice.

Blurr's partner watched for a few moments more, before saying, "I fold." That said, the fairly calm race-con proceeded to _walk_ over to the freaked-out Liftor, grab one of his legs and drag him back out into the hall.

Once out of ear-shot, Incinerator gave Liftor a swift whack in the back of the head, successfully silencing him for the moment, "Chill. They're just fireflies."

This only caused the darker Mini-con to become confused, "… What?"

Incinerator chuckled, two of the glowing bugs landing on him in the process, "According to High Wire and Grindor, they're insects that light up to attract a mate."

Finally noticing that all the bugs occupying him were all in pairs, Liftor gave a sheepish and spark warming, "Ah….."

-------

Guy Love- Megatron/Optimus:

"Get off—no, get out of me this instant!"

"Oh, shut up, Prime. I'd think this would make you happy, what, with the whole 'love and peace' spiel."

"This is not love and peace, this is borderline assault or sexual harassment!"  
"Or blackmail." The horned one added, continuing with his work, smirking.

"Not helping!" Optimus practically screamed, unable to move his upper body from the warlord's lap, as Megatron kept his hand inside the Autobot commander's chassis. His clawed hand was steady as he felt around lax wires, searching for that freakin' piece of shrapnel that was causing Prime to malfunction… In more ways than one.

"… You have beautiful optics."

Whoops. Wrong wire.

----

Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)- Scavenger/Starscream:

Abuse was universal. This was something Scavenger had learned long ago, traversing galaxies. Still, he couldn't help being more or less stunned the first time he had seen Starscream take a beating from Megatron.

It wasn't right. While it was true he had to play Decepticon ally at the time, that didn't mean he had to watch this aimless immorality. So, stupid as it was, he offered the Seeker fighting lessons as soon as they were alone.

He was rather rudely turned down, but Starscream seemed…. Grateful, for the offer.

----

Come Back to Texas- Smokescreen/ Tidal Wave:

The old tow truck looked positively stunned at the sight of the largest Decepticon he'd ever had the misfortune of meeting… wearing an Elvis ensemble. Fake black, oddly shaped wig and everything.

'_Where'd he even get the materials?_'

Smokescreen was seriously hating Cleveland, Ohio right about now. At least in Texas whereas they had an ungodly climate and cactus, everywhere you went here there was a dead singer walking around.

"Take that thing off, now. Really, you look worse than I've ever seen you—where'd you get that guitar?!"

Tidal Wave ignored the question and instead, started singing the worst rendition _EVER_ of Heartbreak Hotel.

Meanwhile, the Autobot held his face in his hands and prayed to Primus that a rain cloud would come and send down a lightning bolt to strike the giant dead.

----

If You Were Gay- Avenue Q- Thrust/ Sideways:

"Stop hugging me, you freak of nature!"

It had been exactly one week, two days and thirteen minutes since Thrust, tactician extraordinaire, had decided he was ready to find a bond mate. And announced to everyone that Sideways was his and to lay off of him.

Everyone else in the Moon base had either been too shocked to speak, or fallen to the floor laughing. Sideways himself had opted to get the hell out of dodge and hide in the Mini-con dorm room.

This had worked for about an hour, before the stealth jet had found him, tackled him and began whispering sweet nothings in the motorbike's audios.

Sideways had to physically resist the urge to bathe in pure alcohol and get someone, even an Autobot, to nuke his memory files.

----

Carmelladansen- Cyclonus/ Red Alert:

It was the most humiliating moment, the helicopter was sure, in his entire manic life. Or, quite possibly, the best.

Standing just outside the Autobot base, with a stereo just as big and just as heavy as both his own legs, playing an Earthling melody, while Cyclonus danced where he was sure their security cameras were located. A stupid, irritating dance, that really only took three inane moves to accomplish.

But, with the sign taped to his chassis, he felt a little better about all this.

'_**Red Alert, Feel Better Soon!**_'

----

Thanks for the Memories- High Wire/ Sonar:

Tackling the leader of the Air Defense team was never easy, but something High Wire enjoyed to no end. Because, they had worked out a deal, if the leader of the human partnered Mini-cons could catch him between the Earth hours of 1-3 a.m. his could choose an activity for them to experience.

"Got ya', Rabbit Ears!" The blue BMX beeped, still holding his new friend to the ground with his legs, his arms occupied with doing a little victory cheer.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sonar screamed indignantly, rubbing his antennae self-consciously.

"So, now I'm taking you out." High Wire continued, not moving from his position, "Today, we are warping to what the humans call the Australia. I'm going to show you what a kangaroo is!"

Sonar just sighed. Sometimes the bike had too much energy.

----

**Something here must be said, and I'm **_**so**_** saying it:**

I really, really need suggestions for pairings! I'm running on low inspiration, so give me some!!


	5. Jeepers Creepers

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing owns me… though, I sometimes wish it did…

No suggestions, no appreciation. I shouldn't be surprised. Ignore my works, tarnish my name! Favorites are loved, but reviews are adored (HINT, HINT, HINT).

83---=3---83---

Nobody Knows…- Grey's Anatomy= Jolt/Runway :

Holding onto the doorway like his life depended on it, Runway was exceedingly careful as he climbed into one of the vents occupied throughout the Autobot base. Stupid, but practical. If he was to get the picture of Jolt he had been dying to get for weeks. It was twelve in the evening, the little helicopter should be asleep, and all the jet had to do was sneak through the vent into his room, do the deed and split.

Even if he got caught, it would be worth it just to see Jolt in total recharge, limbs spread in every direction.

=3---83---;3---

It Came Upon a Midnight Clear- Grey's Anatomy= Grindor/Long Arm :

"Why…. Just, why?"

"Carlos had extra, I was trying to be polite."

"So, you attached them to yourself."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time…"

The Mini-con medic sighed. Pinning the skateboard down to the medical berth, Long Arm started trying to un-screw and de-tangle the ten blinking bulbs on vine-like wires Grindor had hooked up to himself in honor of the human holiday 'Christmas'. They all blinked red and green, clashing interestingly with his darker coloring. Some of the light was bright enough to help their shadows dance around in flurried motions.

While very irate and maintaining his air of professional annoyance, Long Arm felt a cackle trying to work its way out of his voice box. A cackle that, once unleashed upon the world, would not be able to be taken back, and would most definitely scare the life right out of his current patient.

=3---:3---=3---

Loosen up My Buttons- The Pussycat Dolls= Blurr/Jetfire :

In all the wanderings of the galaxy, why did the sniper extraordinaire have to get stuck in a closet with the Autobot Vice Commander? He must have been the biggest claustrophobe of all time and he kept clinging to Blurr's armor, as if he was a sparkling.

"If your servos don't leave my hide this instant, I swear—"

"Oh, come on, you know you love it."

Blurr's optics almost left their sockets. The jet did this on purpose!! He should have known in hind sight, after all nobody ever needed help looking for spare Energon in this base, but no, Blurr decided to be just this side of nice, and look where it got him. Groped by Jetfire—Oh, that felt _nice_…

=3---=3--=3---

This is the New Shit- Marylin Manson= Sparkplug/Swindle :

"You little rebelling—"

"Oh, stuff it up your tailpipe, pipsqueak."

Five days of the red racer in their base and Sparkplug was on the verge of tackling him just for the heck of it. He had no manners, no intention of being civil and didn't listen to anyone but Starscream, and it drove Sparkplug crazy. Optimus said to show him around the base, be a good leader-con, but Swindle wasn't co-operating. Not by a long shot. In fact, in Sparkplug's humble opinion, it had seemed to become Swindle's personal mission to go out of his way to make the yellow racer break down and just cry.

The little bastard…

=3---:3---83---

Broken Heart- Motion City Soundtrack= Fred/Leader-1 :

The Autobots were gonna kill him for this. His friends would shun him. Billy would have a heart-attack… But, he just couldn't leave the silver Mini-con to die. Not just out of morality, he _literally_ couldn't leave him. The pleasingly plump male had, after all, found the bot on the side of the road, too injured to move from prying eyes.

Hopefully, if Fred just kept Leader-1 in his room, nobody would get suspicious. It would be fine, the boy could sleep on the floor and if Leader-1 should get up in the middle of the night, Fred would instantly be aware, considering movement in his bed caused the floor and bed frame to moan in a Hitchcockian fashion.

=3---=3---=3---

Teenagers- My Chemical Romance= Blackout/ Crosswire :

While it was true the motorcyclist Mini-con scared the Hell out of the tracker, he was still a resident of the Moon Base and Blackout felt it was his duty to try and be… hospitable. He was the only one on the Moon base who believed that the form of socially accepted transaction, why not attempt to use it on the Mini-con possibly spawned from the Pit himself?

"Can I get you anything? Energon, maybe a tool kit? Perhaps I can interest you in some of my expertise in the realm of maintenance and repairs? "

Turning from what he had been doing, fiddling with his own broken arm, Crosswire gave the mostly tan mech a blank stare, radiating angst and something else most would be sure was pure hate for everything in the universe, and simply said, "Go away."

Well, maybe next time?

=3---:3---;3---

To the End- My Chemical Entrance= Sideswipe/ Carlos:

"No. I'm sorry, but no. I'm not playing your husband just so you can play a trick on your brother!"

"Oh, but come on, wouldn't it just be awesome to see everyone else and their reaction? Not just Sunstreaker, but _everyone!_ It would be the best trick ever!" Sideswipe pleaded before Carlos, groveling as best he could, given the height difference. The Spaniard still wasn't budging, though.

"And what would happen after?"

"….. Yeah, I was kinda thinking, maybe, we could date?" It had always been the blue rookie's way to do things the wrong way before doing them right, but maybe this was the exact _right_ way to ask?

The tilt in Carlos' head, along with the quickly spreading grin on his lips were enough to prove Sideswipe's hypothesis correct.

=3---83---E3---

Do This Anymore- Nickleback= Sureshock/Demolisher :

"I'm tired of this. Do you want my help, or not?"

Cringing under a set of long abandoned train tracks, the yellow and red tank of the Decepticon Elite tried not to seem as intimidated as he actually was by the little orange scooter standing before him. Leave it to him to get so injured he had to look to a Mini-con for help.

It wasn't all bad. This one had been oddly non-hostile towards him in the last weeks, but it said the oddest things. Like, 'Do you need help' and 'Are you okay?' Very strange. It was as if Sureshock actually liked Demolisher.

=3---=3--=3---

Dear Vienna- Owl City= Hot Shot/Rad :

The large yellow 'Bot's optics were very damaged from that fall into the ravine, but it was worth it. The teen held in his hands was safe and presently helping him fix the broken blue pieces. Rad's little fingers were so warm against Hot Shot, it was like his whole temperature was being transferred through touch.

Hot Shot loved it. Even as his sight came slowly back into focus, first in black and white in the right and multi-color in the left, then in sync. He was perfectly happy to stay with the blonds' hands on him a little while longer.

"How's that?" Rad asked, the worry he was feeling for his friend seeping into his voice.

"Mm, still a bit fuzzy." May Primus descend and bind him in caution tape for this!

=3----x3---:3---

Truly, Madly, Deeply- Savage Garden= Nightbeat/Billy :

Rain. So this is what the term 'the sky is falling' meant. The Mini-con currently standing in it didn't like it. Not at all. But the teen riding him needed to get home and Nightbeat had promised to take him. Falling water or not.

The teen in question gave a strong sneeze atop the Mini-con, "S-sorry about this Nightbeat. Kelly the Weather Girl said it would be sunny. Guess I didn't learn my lesson from that camping trip, huh—ACHOO!!"

Primus, if this kid got sick the bike would never hear the end of it. Quickened speed was now very much needed. He might not like the fleshling at times, but he didn't want to purposefully make him ill.

=3---=3---=3---

My Broken Wings- Trinity Blood= Wheeljack/Alexis :

The first time he saw the little fleshy, he had thought nothing of her. Starscream obviously didn't like when he went near any of the children, but the ex-Autobot noted that a motion towards the female led to the Seeker picking a fight with the offender over something stupid back on base. The black mech couldn't understand it, but kept clear of her.

Then, after Starscream's demise by Unicron, Wheeljack had the opportunity to get a closer look at her. She had permission from Prime to go retrieve his broken wing sword, the only part of him left. Swindle and Sureshock had gone with as escorts, Wheeljack just followed because nobody had given him an assignment yet.

With no help from him, Alexis managed to pull the dented sword from the Cybertronian soil, the Mini-cons keeping a respectful distance away.

"What do you intend to even do with that, anyway?" The gold faced mech asked, just hanging back as she pulled the white metal slowly out of the crater it'd landed in.

Alexis looked at him sort of perplexed at the question, "If this was a piece of, say, Hot Shot, what might _you_ do with it?"

"…. I'm not exactly sure I'm comfortable answering that." Wheeljack replied truthfully.

"Welcome to my situation," She grinned darkly, but with a hint of sadness up at him.

=3---=3---=3---

Jeepers Creepers- The Soundtrack= Sideways/Cyclonus :

Within the bowls of Unicron, the virus made to fit the form of a motorcycle watched through holes and hidden passages as the set of Decepticons and Autobots crept about the surface of his master.

Well, actually, three of them crept about like mice and one of them cackled and strut about, thinking that causing more damage would help the situation. A foolish, stupid endeavor, but quite amusing to Sideways. Pink optics caught green for a quarter-second before the virus shifted away, Unicron reforming where his servant had sat for minutes, just enjoying the chaos.

Despite that, Cyclonus was sure he could hear some creepy kinda whistle following him around. It made for nice back-ground noise as he wiped out the laser pods, but if he wasn't a tiny bit careful, that might just be last sound he'd ever hear. The helicopter really didn't want that.

=3---=0---=3---

Every Step- Sweetbox= Optimus/Starscream :

The first night he spent within the Autobot compound, the Seeker felt like at any second, one of the others were to surely come and offline him. All they had to do was wait until he was half into recharge and he'd be defenseless, easy prey. He didn't want to give them a chance and just lay, half curled in the fetal position, wide awake.

"Starscream?"

Hah! There one was now, he knew it, all Autobots were--

"Are you comfortable? I know this room is a little dusty, but we'll help you clean it out in the morning, okay?"

Goggling at Optimus, the red and white mech just sort of nodded, optics wide as he thought the commander seemed to give a heart-felt smile under that silver mask. As he walked away from the door, Starscream suddenly felt far less sure about these 'Bots than any other time in his life.

Days passed, and that feeling grew spectacularly, Hot Shot and Jetfire also giving him the few and far between comments of approval. Every night, he also found that Optimus checked on his room just before the blue and red one went to recharge, himself. So, this is what a team dynamic felt like.

=3---X3---!3---

Dark Wings- Within Temptation= Galvatron/Optimus/ (Thrust?) :

Primus, why did it have to come to this? Why, when he sacrificed himself for Cyberton, for _Prime_, did he have to end up in Limbo with the horrid scumbag? At least if it was Starscream, he'd have someone to spar with, but _no_, he was forever in the presence of this useless, pitiless, spineless…

"Perhaps, if I may be so bold, we could come to an agreement? I help you find a way out of this void, you allow me to keep my body in one piece and a place back among your ranks, sir."

…Suck Up.

Galvatron snarled at the other, his twin fangs causing a nice show of fear from Thrust.

_'I miss Prime…'_ The pathetic, morality starved part of himself almost wept as the other, stronger, domineering part of himself enjoyed blowing a hole through Thrust's head. A useless action, seeing as it grew back moments later, but at least it was something to do.


	6. Sexy Vampire

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and nothing has any inclination to own me back.

=3-3=-3==3-3==3-3==3-3-3-3=3-3==3—3-=

Take Me Or Leave Me- Rent= Rad/Blurr:

Truthfully, the fifty foot blue sniper hadn't expected to make the fleshling so mad. Which just went to show how far cultural differences can make a difference in an inter-species relationship.

"…I wasn't flirting, that other 'Bot just wanted to offer me a drink."

"That means he was flirting! That mech with the rubber lining was flirting with you!" Rad said, barely having enough sense to keep his voice at a decibel just teetering before a scream. A couple of the Autobots from Earth had picked up on their conversation three tables away, but weren't convinced they should duck in cover just yet.

Blurr, for his part, was clueless, "Wait, wait… An offer to a drink is flirtation?"

Okay, now Rad was beginning to remember that this was the first real relationship Blurr had ever had, maybe he should tone it down a couple notches, "Oh, honey, you are such a clueless geek."

=3--=3-----=3-=3-----=3---3==3---3==3-3-3---

You Don't Own Me- The First Wives Club= Firebot/Jetfire:

Finding the pale ivory fur coat he was forced to wear as unacceptable, Firebot not only took the piece of lovely clothing off, he threw it directly at Jetfire's face, set it on fire with his cannon and watched the flyer run around screaming. It stopped being amusing after the Vice Commander hit the wall three times in a row, however.

'_Oh well_.' The Mini-con mentally shrugged and went to loot the Energon storage room, side-stepping Jetfire who started writhing on the floor trying to rip the coat out of where it apparently melted into his optics. That ought to teach Jetfire about treating the Mini-cons like pets.

=3----=3-====3-==-3=-3—3-==3-3=3

Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Biscuit= Sideswipe/Red Alert:

Laying completely still upon the operating berth, the youngest Autobot on base tried to fight every instinct program in him that said to 'screw this, he could handle being blind' and let Red Alert, who was being the very nicest he could be at the moment, do his job.

"We're almost done and then you should see perfectly again. Just promise you won't face Tidal Wave alone after this, okay?" Was that a request or an order? Sideswipe was lead to believe it was a request, considering he picked up that hint of worry usually not present in the medic's vocal processors.

But, no, that couldn't be right. Red Alert would never lower himself to worry about such a pathetic excuse of a soldier on his table of mechanical butchery.

…Could he?

=3---3==3-3=3—3=3-3=3—3=3-3=3-3==3-3=3

Poor Unfortunate Souls- Jonas Brothers= Cyclonus/Blackout/Crumplezone:

"I know something you don't know…"

Blackout knew, he just _knew_, he should have stayed on his berth today. He had gotten in a wonderful, comfortable position, warmed the metal slab perfectly, but no, the suck-ass Energon was calling him and five seconds out of his and Demolisher's room, BAM! The psychotic drill he called a friend tackled him and started singing in his audios.

"And what is it I don't know, Crumple?" The tracker sighed, letting his head thud against the floor, knowing he'd never get up until the moron told him whatever was making him so happy.

"It has something to do with Cyclonus… and _you_…" The drill giggled madly, hinting very poorly on purpose.

"…He's not going to try and kill me today, is he?"

"Nope! I'll give you a hint, it has to do with what the squishies call 'sex'."

=3—3=3-3=3—3=3—3=3-3=3-3=3

Big Bad Cat's an Act- Rugrats Gone Wild!= Sureshock/Thrust:

In retrospect, taking this particular Mini-con had been ill-advised, but Thrust was sure he could take it without a hitch. He wouldn't be making that mistake again in the near future, though. When even _Cyclonus_ advises against something, one should know it's a bad idea.

And now, the tactician was paying for it.

Staring up at the spite filled optics hidden in the rafters, Thrust was trying desperately to think of a way to get the little monster down and was also attempting to keep himself from blowing the orange one away, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see that you're alright."

It was a horrendous lie and Sureshock knew it, too.

"Go up-date Megatron's warranty, you skanky, skeevy octopi reject!" This exclamation was then preceded by the scooter tossing a loose screw at Thrust's head, hitting him dead in the faceplate.

If Sureshock weren't causing him the worst motherboard ache in the history of his existence, Thrust might have actually thought the smaller mech was cute…. But not today.

=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-

Sexy Vampire- Megatron/Hot Shot:

Feeling much sharper dentals than his own against the thin, sensitive cables in his neck, Hot Shot fought against the urge to groan in pleasure, the Decepticon leader simply grinning at the yellow one's actions. Allowing his glossa a once over of Hot Shot's thickest neck cable, Megatron gave no warning as he clamped down hard, some precious Energon seeping into his throat, the younger mech crying out.

It hurt, there was no lying about that, but it felt so _good_…

=3==3-3==3—3=3-3==3-3==3-3==3-3=3-

The One and Only- Chesney Hawkes= Demolisher/Starscream:

Sitting beside the now unconscious Seeker, Demolisher tried and tried not to want to go into Megatron's room as the tyrant slept, just so he could tear off his arms and rip out his interface cable. He wasn't stupid, he knew that once Starscream woke up, he'd pretend their leader's beating hadn't hurt at all and act like it never happened, but Demolisher would remember. He always remembered and he hated it.

Despite what other members of their faction believed, Demolisher wasn't stupid. He wasn't one to turn a blind eye, either. And never minding the way Starscream generally treated the tank, Demolisher still considered the other a friend. Perhaps, if Starscream ever got out of the Decepticons, he would remember the yellow and red tank that often stayed near his berth during his more painful nights.

'_But, then, if he doesn't,_' Demolisher thought, going into light stasis, one servo carefully placed within a hair's breadth of Starscream's, '_That's alright, as well_.'

=3-=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-

On Our Way to the Wishing Star- Wakko's Wish= Billy/Fred/Carlos:

Sliding at an unfortunate velocity on the ice, Carlos tried to ignore the little voices behind him telling him to be more careful. He also made a private promise to himself that the second he got back to the idiotic duo he'd stuff their coats with snow.

"Dude, are you alive?" Billy called to the much darker male, ever so slowly making his way to where Carlos had finally stopped dead center of the freakin' lake. The dead center which happened to be a bit darker in color than Fred had once mentioned to be safe. Or was it the lighter shades you had to look out for?

The less than welcome slurpy, growling noise below him seemed to answer that question, and he was only a little aware of Fred screaming as the tall brunette, not the attractive Spaniard's, legs sunk into the hypothermia inducing waters.

=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-

Worm From a Bird- Grindor/Tidal Wave:

"Let me GO!!"

Twiddling the multi-colored Mini-con between his massive fingers like he was a pencil, Tidal Wave allowed a grin to stretch across his usually stoic faceplate, enjoying this small mech's cries. He'd let Grindor go eventually, but for the time being, the mammoth of a Decepticon was going to enjoy his victory.

His shoulder flaps twitching indignantly, Grindor crossed his arms, realizing dismally that this brute was going to humiliate him no matter how much noise he made, so what was the point of struggling?

=3-=3-=3-3=3-3-3==3—3=3—3=3—3=3-3=3-03=

At the Opera, Tonight!- Repo! The Genetic Opera= Swindle/Wheeljack:

Standing at attention upon his newest toy's flame scorched shoulder, the racer-con tried not to seem like his usual creepy self as they both saw the latest battle for one of his brother's taking place atop a leaf strewn mountain. Directly above Wheeljack's head, where Swindle's partner and the other air-friendly mech's tried to gain advantage. Not a whole lot of good it would do for Wheeljack to even bother trying to climb up, really, so he and Swindle just sat at the ready should Horn Head call for them.

"Blood bath."

Wheeljack's optic ridge rose at this quiet announcement from Swindle, the red mech pointing up delightedly as Jetfire was shot in the rear by Starscream, "It's gonna be a blood bath."

=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-=3-3=3-3=3-3=

Wishing on a Star- The 10th Kingdom= Laserbeak/Sparkplug:

"Wow… Humans can be useful for something after all."

If Sparkplug had a mouth in his current form, he might just be spitting nails at… oh, that wouldn't work at all. He'd be spitting nails at himself.

Laserbeak, for his part, was very happy in his current form, his consciousness presently residing within the yellow leader-con's body, flexing the fingers he now had. A grin was working its way across his face. That was another great thing, he could move his face now! He actually had a faceplate! True it was Sparkplug's, but not at the moment.

Sparkplug, however, was perched on a stack of reports within the med-bay, flapping his new wings in agitation. Curse humans and the idea of the body-switch!

=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-=3-3=3-3=3-

The Little Bisque Doll- CSI= Sideways/Alexis:

She was gonna kill him. At wasn't often Alexis said such things, but this time she meant it. She was in agonizing pain, compliments of the half-dozen lacerations and infections she had received from the virus and his filthy equipment he used to play with her. If and when she got out, she would fix herself up and find a way to freeze him solid so she could slam a sledgehammer into him. She'd then collect whatever pieces fell off of him and drop them into the Arctic Ocean.

But for now, she'd have to settle for silently hating him as he came back to feed her imitation gruel so she wouldn't die before he was finished with her. Sideways had said something about enjoying her company and that it would be somewhat less entertaining for him if she croaked.

Such a bastard.

=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-

Get Off of My Back- Phil Collins= Sonar/Runway:

"You actually hit me… I'm going to have to hurt you now."

"Now, now, take it easy Sonar. It was an accident and that scratch can be filled right in, and uh, you know I love you, right?"

"Fifteen second head-start before your helm gets rammed up Blurr's tailpipe, never to be seen again."

"Thanks,loveyou,thanks—Bye!"

=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=3-3=

You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift= High Wire/Optimus:

Elita One had come to Earth. She was pretty, brave, didn't take smack from anyone and was completely oblivious to the knowledge that the pretty much leader of the Mini-cons didn't seem to like her. But, then again, she seemed more occupied with Optimus.

Don't get High Wire wrong, he respected the femme, but something about her bothered him. She was perfect to every other mech on base, but he'd picked up a few things to dislike about her.

She was too pink. She was too loud. She was too tall. She acted like the humans were younger than they actually were. She spent a large portion of her time in Optimus' berth, lap, company, thoughts…

The list went on, really.

=3---3=333--=3-

Where Ever You Are- Skyblast/Payload:

The half-warm shawl that was placed upon his shoulders was a surprise, but a welcome one. Along with the darker member of the Requiem Mini-cons, sitting companionably beside his leader in humble silence. Seven months. Seven long months since the Mini-cons had gotten their freedom had passed. Many of their brethren had gone to either Cybertron or Earth with a scattered few that chose unoccupied planets. Skyblast still didn't know where he should go. Astroscope and Payload vowed to follow him no matter where he went, but he still hadn't decided.

For now, Skyblast just looked at the stars above Cybertron, Payload once in a while squeezing his servos, thinking. Tomorrow they'd leave, but the silver mech wasn't ready to think about that yet. After all, tomorrow, Payload was leading the way.


	7. Fallen Leaves

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing owns me… though, I sometimes wish it did…

Some of these are filled with the suggestions given. These probably won't be much, but I have hopes.

0o0----0o0---0o0----0o0

Could you Love a Monster Man?- Hot Shot/Sideways :

If it wasn't for Unicron, perhaps the purple motorcycle could have had a shadow of a chance to go somewhere in his relationship with Hot Shot. It would have been absolutely wonderful to have stayed with the Autobots, but Sideways would have been equally just as happy with the yellow mech alone.

The both of them had a somewhat murky past neither of them liked talking about, but with each other, they seemed to let it go for a time. Sideways cherished that and cursed Unicron every single day for him ordering the virus to betray the golden boy.

=3---=3---=3---

Sexy Back- Timberlake= Starscream/Megatron :

Hanging from the Decepticons Moon base ceiling, locked in and bound by some very heavy restraints, the only red Seeker for galaxies cringed in pain as yet another blow laid into him by his commander. At the moment he was being punished for yet another of his so-called failures. His lip was split in two places, leaking warm Energon and Starscream had to spit it back out of his mouth every few minutes.

This was nothing he couldn't take, Megatron knew this for certain. And another sharp blow with his claws and fists bit into his favorite play-mate, causing the horned mech to grin even more sadistically when the smaller 'Con let out a sharp cry.

:3---:3---:3---

Kiss, Kiss, Fall in Love- Ouran High School Host Club= High Wire/Sparkplug :

Springing like a rabbit in May from one bush of perfectly fragrant flowers to another, the yellow leader-con was positivity vibrating anticipation. So far he'd gathered roses, for eternal love, lilies, for sweetness and one giant bellflower which he had no idea the meaning to, but it was nice to look at.

As Sparkplug picked every flower he thought was pretty or meant something in human mythology, about fifteen feet away, resting peacefully under a big ass batch of Spirea, High Wire grinned beneath his orange mask, glad to see his friend so happy. Primus knew he deserved it.

'Let's just hope his doesn't stuff the whole lot of them in _my_ room again…'

=3---=3---=3---

Little Butterfly- Red Alert/Carlos :

Staring downwards as he usually did in the presence of any of the kids, Red Alert had to fight from letting himself start rolling on the floor in fits of heavy laughter. Not only bad for his self-image, but he'd inevitably squish his dear friend, which would not only leave him heart-broken, but would get him in big, big trouble with Optimus.

No. Steady, medic, steady.

"You're very… colorful today."

Carlos could not have been less amused, "Shut up. My sisters stole all my clothes and left me theirs, it's not my fault!" It better not have been, a Dukes of Hazard jean-shirt, black bell-bottoms and vivid green GoGo boots were most unbecoming of a young man such as he. Even if he did irritate the medic more than he should.

=3---:3---=3---

I'm Not Okay- My Chemical Romance= Optimus/Scavenger :

Rubbing the bone shaped faceplate of his long time friend and instructor, the leader of the Autobots kept silent but pressed close to the other as he shook with silent, pitiful moans of grief. Optimus was expecting it, but the sight was still a bit unnerving. Scavenger never acted like this unless it was around the blue and red mech and even then it was a stretch.

Still, the Prime could understand. Smokescreens death had hit everyone like a freight train to the gut, and despite their early disagreements and disputes, the two were astonishingly close, almost like brothers.

Scavenger and Optimus both knew Red Alert would do his best to fix their orange comrade, but they both also knew that if he couldn't….

But, that's why Optimus came to Scavenger's room in the first place. Let the fighter show weakness for the moment.

=3---=3---=3---

Ready Steady Go!- Full Metal Alchemist= Leader-1/Swindle :

Play fights in the Decepticon ranks were spectacular if not a bit detrimental to one's health, but nobody really cared. They were always confident they themselves would win, so it was really nobody's fault but their own. The Mini-cons even contributed to this sport. Not very often, in fact almost not at all, but when it happened, their Bulks best stay the Pit out of their way.

Like at the moment.

Sucker punch, roll away, spinning kick. Swindle was on the defensive, occasionally spitting out, "Is that the best ya' got, shoulder bunny?"

Round-house kick, bitch slap, tackle, Leader-1 was winning and found it pointless to say anything at this point unless it was in confirmation, "Winner gets to be on top tonight?"

"Oh, yeah!"

=3---:3----=3---

Road to Rhode Island- Family Guy= Crosswire/Jolt :

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die…."

"Would you knock that off? This situation really isn't that terrible." The little orange helicopter told the wracked with sheer terror Crosswire, as the pink eyed mech clung like death to the handle of the train's cargo door. The box-car they were in was really very cozy, if only the freak would bother to activate his optics and look around.

Bellow them, the train's click-clacking on the rails sort of soothed Jolt, as did the view of the stars and the seaside passing by. His rotors may be broken, but this was awesome---"We shouldn't be going this fast, it can't be safe! It just can't be good that there are cows in the cart next to us either."

Losing his sense of wonderment, Jolt picked up a horse shoe that had occupied the place in one of the hay filled corners and chucked it at the nutcase.

=3---0o0---=3---

Numa Numa- Grindor/Long Arm :

"…I'm sorry."

Ignoring the skateboard, taking special care to make him feel uncomfortable, Long Arm continued to wash the ugly paint off his arm and visor, the warm water of the wash wracks running over him softly. It was the medics own fault, really. He heard commotion and instead of listening to his warning systems he walked into the rec. room without announcing himself.

Well, Grindor was certainly making it up to him, using that sponge expertly against his friend's seems and curves.

=3---:3---=3---

How to Save a Life- The Fray= Wheeljack/Sideswipe :

Light blue optics stayed wide and desperate as the youngest Autobot in the small group on Earth held tightly to the ex-Autobot teetering off an impossibly high precipice. He tried to give Wheeljack fair warning, but he wouldn't listen… not after their quiet break-up the week before. He'd thought they'd ended it on good, reasonable terms, but he had apparently been wrong.

That didn't matter now, though. Sideswipe had to really focus on the situation at hand, before they both fell off the cliff. If they fell now, nobody would find them for hours, or even days. He wouldn't let Wheeljack go to save himself. He'd already done that.

=3---=3---=3---

Spin Me Right 'Round- Manson= Skyblast/Rad :

"_Stay behind me, it'll be fine. They'll do nothing with me here_."

Listening attentively to the beeps and clicks of the leader to the Requiem Blaster Mini-cons, Rad wasn't so sure. The Decepticon Mini-cons looked like they'd happily beat up one of their own kind if it meant pleasing their masters. Inferno in particular looked ready to deck Skyblast, drag him to Thrust and kill the human in the process, should he get in the way.

=3---:3---=)----

Here's to You- Zebra Head= Thrust/Blurr :

Mechfluid was now leaking from the tactician's head in a steady trickle and it was annoying him greatly, along with that now present smirk on the sniper's face across from him. Blurr's broken mask laid in the mud some yards away, in cracked pieces, thanks to Thrust and a vicious upper-cut. Who knew the squid-head wasn't just all talk?

"How dare you damage my beautiful face!" Thrust bitched, tossing a nice sized dirt clod at the other, unable to land a punch without sinking further into the mire they had both landed in.

Blurr snorted, the poorly aimed mudball flying feet from his face which had yet to lose its amused appearance.

=)---0o0---(=

Fallen Leaves- Billy Talent= Ramjet/Tidal Wave :

Drowning in multi-colored messengers of Autumn, the little Mini-con continued searching for his master, who had crashed quite suddenly into the area. The place was filled with strange trees, all producing and dropping odd yet colorful squishy… things. Ramjet had yet to find out what they were called. They were organic, thin like cloth and the jet had a feeling that if he lit a match the things would catch fire and swallow him just for the hell of it.

"…Tidal Wave…."

The voice was strangely, heard from _beneath_ the small being, who had no warning at all, before the firm ground he was standing on shook and he was rocketing into the air.

"Oh, there you are!" Ramjet cried happily, attaching himself to the enormous Decepticon's face.

=)---o0o---(=

The Element Song- Liftor/Mirage :

"Let's name her Mercury." The leader of the Sky Boom Shield decided, cradling the newly born sparkling in his arms with tender care, his mate sitting across from him, still a little tired from the delivery that had taken place mere minutes ago. The name had merit, their little one looked pretty and seemed like it would kill them in the long run, but…

"Won't that make her seem dangerous to mechs when she develops?"

"Isn't that the point?"

(=---O0O---=)

Roses Red, Violets Blue- Gay Purr-ee= Blackout/Sureshock :

Nuzzling the tracker as affectionately as the scooter thought could be deemed possible, Sureshock tried to get warm with this Mini-con who had given up so much in the name of chivalry, all in the orange ones' name, too.

It was all very flattering, but Sureshock was still not quite sure what to make of Blackout. He didn't look like the smartest or the strongest mech, but he had given up his place in the Decepticon's to lend the other a hand when the chips were down. Maybe the smaller mech could try to love him. Blackout could be sweet when he wasn't among his old friends and he seemed to genuinely want to help the Autobots as much as possible…

Leaning his head on Blackout's shoulder, Sureshock went into recharge wondering if he really _could_ do this.

=3---=3---=3---

Her Eyes- Pat Monaham= Demolisher/Alexis :

"Watch the road, watch the road—_Brake_!!"

Treads jolting considerably, the yellow and red tank stopped just long enough to let the family of deer cross the rest of the road and then took off again at full speed. Very dangerous for a heavy artillery vehicle, considering the only passenger he'd ever had besides his Mini-con was clutching at his cockpit like he'd eject her at any second. It wasn't his idea to let her ride him, but it wasn't_ not_ his idea.

Better for her to be with him than Cyclonus or, Primus forbid, that psychotic squid-head. Demolisher, for some reason, loathed the idea of one of them taking this femme. She was fragile and his teammates had a really awful track record with fragile things. And he kind of liked the idea of her getting to their base in one deliciously curvy, soft and intact piece--

"Watch the fence line, watch the fence—Mailbox, dammit!!"

_Bad, very bad thoughts. Watch the road now, think bad thoughts later…_


	8. Pimpin'

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Okay, this chapter has within requested pairings that I have happily accepted and thank the person tremendously for their review and the suggestions themselves.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=o0oo000oo0o0oo0oo00oo00=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=

What I've Done- Linkin Park: Optimus/Blurr-

Upon a distant shore, Optimus Prime stood quiet, enjoying the night sky and the sea with all its salt and little wonders lapping against his armor. Beside him, irritation showing with every wave, Blurr tried to enjoy this as well, but was finding it rather difficult. His motherboard kept reminding him that he could rust from this, the sand would be harder to get out than any shrapnel and rogue seaweed would stain his armor. How Optimus enjoyed this, the sniper would never want to know, but he was not going to spoil the moment.

Liar- Korn: Longarm/Incinerator-

"Frag, when they made you stupid, they made you really stupid."

Incinerator gave a light chuckle, regretting it instantly as his charred vocals rattled from the strain, sending half a dozen warnings through his systems. Half his body was wrapped in a freezing towel, but any and all movement hurt the burned mech to much for anything to be worth it, really. After this, if he could help it, he would never step foot in Red Alert's research lab again. Not even to see the medic who was now kindly trying to cheer him up in his own painfully stoic fashion.

"Ah, if only that weren't the funniest thing I've heard all day."

Pimpin'- Hollywood Undead: Starscream/Cyclonus-

"Holy Primus, you're hideous! When was the last time you recharged?"

The usually chipper helicopter trudged into the observation room, arms sagging at his sides and some of the Energon he'd tried to choke down earlier that morning dripping from the corner of his mouth, all but giving him the look of a zombie.

"Oh… um, let's see… what day is it?"

The Seeker checked his internal calendar a moment, "Tuesday."

"…Really? Huh, I think I last recharged… last Thursday."

Starscream let the answer Cyclonus provided sink in a moment, a nice calm look on his faceplates. Two microseconds later, Starscream's fist smashed against the loon's head, knocking him out much better than a sedative. He'd have a migraine later, but at least the risk of him wandering into Megatron's chambers a third time had been snuffed. Actually, this action would save them both a lot of grief, probably.

Walk This Way- Aerosmith: Ramjet/Mirage-

Mirage was looking like a humiliated schoolgirl as Ramjet continued to rub against him like a kitten who'd found the mother of all catnip mice. The flier most likely had gotten into the good Energon and been sent to the Skyboom Mini-con for laughs. Most times Mirage didn't mind a little affection, but hiding at the moment seemed an ideal thing to do. Primus forbid Tidal Wave see this and assume the racer was forcing himself on the colossal fragger's partner. Should that happen, the racer had the feeling there'd be nothing left of him to bury or be identified.

Journey to the Past- Anastasia Soundtrack: Spiral/Fred-

The teenage boy was amused to see the first Mini-con to ever give him a ride looking like a drowned rat. Snow was still sticking to his shoulder struts and the ridges of his optics. So cute!

"Hey, enjoying Alaska so far?" Fred chuckled, dusting the Mini-con off as best he could with one hand, the other holding an awkward looking red umbrella, shielding them both from the snow pelting them on the winds. Spiral clicked something quietly, nestling his head into the human's hand absently.

Fiesta- Aqua: Sideswipe/Optimus-

"Okay, Optimus, sir, you've got to at least try to stay upright, 'cause you're really heavy… No offense, sir."

"Ah, you're so cute, ya' know?"

Struggling to hold his commander on his shoulder through the streets of Iacon, Sideswipe was hoping he'd somehow manage to get the towering blue boss bot to the much lesser mech's own home before someone saw them. And before he tripped and got flattened by the Prime. You'd think a leader to half a race of mechanical beings would be able to handle their high-grade better, but no, turns out Optimus was a real light weight. Figuratively speaking, of course, he weighed at least twice as much as Sideswipe did.

_'Please, Primus, I'll actually do those reports if you just let me get Optimus to my apartment, please!'_

Reflection- Shakira: Sonar/Swindle-

Clutching the bereft and terrified flier to his own chassis, Swindle did his best to let Sonar know he—they—would be okay. The Mini-cons had survived worse than this, slag, things ten times worse. They'd survive without Starscream. Megatron was no fool, he wouldn't lose such things as valuable as they.

"Sshh, it's okay. Just be brave and we'll be alright."

In the Rough- Anna Nalick: Jetfire/Thrust-

"You're getting love letters… from Thrust?"

Jetfire kept his helm firmly planted to the table in the med-bay, doing everything in his power to ignore the fact that he was actually asking Hot Shot advice about something that had been so completely inappropriate as to be illegal back on their planet. Why, Primus, why him?

"Thrust? The egotistical joker who conquered planet Vector? Thrust, who I may remind you is the enemy? Thrust, whom it appears has very nice handwriting while speaking of you in romantic verse?"

"Yes, frag it! Yes!"

"… Oh, there are just so many things I could say right now."

Hanging By a Moment- Lifehouse: Billy/Jolt-

"Playing hard to get only works if you eventually give in, you know."

The blue optics of the orange helicopter glinted in the dim light as Billy handed Jolt another small cube of Energon. Or the whole night at the celebration of the end of the war, the light human had been making small, discreet passes at the Mini-con, but Jolt was still unsure how to answer his courtship. Billy was nice once you really got to know him, deep under his arrogance and snide remarks. He was also just a little attractive to the small flier.

"You don't have to answer now. We can just talk, if you like."

Jolt blushed and nodded, "Alright, let's talk."

Sound the Bugle- Spirit Soundtrack: Megatron/Blurr-

Mechfluid that in the past the warlord would have relished had now turned into something that made his frame run cold. Megatron may have wanted many things, like control of the universe and Optimus Prime to still be alive, but he did not want this.

The blue mech being held up in Megatron's strong arms was shaking badly from the Energon loss and very soon his spark would fade from existence… Unless… unless Megatron would be willing to give Blurr that little extra something that would make all the difference. To himself, to Blurr, to the Decepticon cause and this mess of a situation they were in with Sideways cackling in the distance.

Angels- Within Temptation: Laserbeak/Alexis-

A heart's a heavy burden… Laserbeak remembered that saying well from Earth. It rang true for many sentient beings, mechanical and organic alike. The humans never said what a broken heart was. And now he knew.

Perched on Alexis' shoulder, the spy tried his best to comfort her. Starscream had left, just like most of the Autobots had thought he would, with ultimate weapons and all. Sureshock had done his best to comfort the girl, but there are some things words can't help. But, Laserbeak felt that was alright. There were no words he could give, and so far that was a good thing. She'd offered him the barest of smiles and patted him on the head, grateful, if nothing else, for the company.

I Caught Myself- Paramore: Scavenger/Carlos-

Little hands grasping his frame sent little chills up Scavenger's back. Whatever it was that he used to believe made the humans on base annoying vanished from his mind as his favorite human found that nasty piece of metal from the gaping wound in his side.

"Oh, man, don't do that again! I'm all for you kicking Decepticon skidplate, but not in a junkyard, okay? This dinky thing could have gotten wedged in there even deeper, or could have been rusty and given you some robotic diseases, so no more brawling in the scrap heaps, yeah?"

"Hm, whatever you say Carlos." The bulldozer replied, using the tip of his index digit to rub some of the sweat from the boy's face.

The Hamster Dance- Radio Disney: Perceptor/Hot Shot-

The larger than average Mini-con stood before Hot Shot, grinning brilliantly, like a solar fire. His optics seemed to twinkle as the much larger mech shuffled from foot to foot, digits twiddling under the scrutiny of Perceptor.

"So… You'll stay, with me, that is? Really?" Primus, if Hot Shot kept this up his entire frame would boil from all the blushing.

All Summer Long- Kidd Rock: Rad/Red Alert-

"The void equals infinity!"

"Shut up, Rad! Why did I let you talk me into this?!"

"Let's see… Either you were hoping to actually enjoy yourself or were hoping for some interfacing from your main human…"

The Autobot medic didn't even have the energy to snap at Rad for such a crude suggestion, far too busy watching the land hurtling at them at speeds Red Alert really didn't want to think about, Jetfire giving 'yahoos' from above. The blond human Red Alert had taken part in this endeavor for, spun and did flips and such to the blue Autobot's right, laughing. The both of them were insane or Red Alert really wasn't having a good time with this whole sky diving thing.

Our Song- Taylor Swift: Demolisher/Wheeljack-

"Can you feel this?"

"…A little."

Wheeljack sighed dejectedly, Demolisher not looking directly at the wound the scientist was trying to fix. The remainder of the arm Optimus Prime had managed to sort of… pop off, after running the tank over in his Semi form. Demolisher also had ugly, pressed in tire marks across his face. Those would be hard to scrub off, even with that wonder humans created, bleach.

"I can't believe you went after Prime. Megatron called dibs on him, remember?"

"Would you rather he shot you off the cliff you were dangling off of?"

The gold and black mech didn't answer.


End file.
